


Don't Ask Me Why

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair hears Jim singing an Annie Lennox song and falls to pieces over the thought of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me Why

Don’t Ask Me Why  
(I Don’t Love You Anymore)  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair hears Jim singing an Annie Lennox song and falls to pieces over the thought of it.   
Word Count: 882  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Sappy and song lyrics  
Genre: Slash, Established Couple

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/dontaskmewhy_zps69e0bb88.jpg.html)

Blair was in the best mood. He knew that Jim was home making dinner and Blair didn’t have to cook that night. _Yay. I get tired of doing it most of the time._ When he walked up to the door, he heard Jim singing. Blair loved when Jim sang while he was doing something because Jim would then really let himself go. But what was he singing? _Oh God no, not this song._

_Miracle of miracles  
Look what the night dragged in  
It's a pocket full of misery  
And trouble on the wind   
You spoiled the best years of your life  
You took them all in vain  
Now you think that you're forgiven   
But you can't be born again_

Blair hated this song, it always made him tear up and to have Jim singing it made it even harder to hear. 

_And you say  
Why?  
You say why?   
You say why?  
Don't ask me why  
I don't love you anymore  
I don't think I ever did   
And if you ever had any kind of love for me   
You kept it all so well hid _

A lone tear rolled down Blair’s face as he listened to his lover singing this horrible song. No, it wasn’t horrible except when Jim sang it. It struck too close to home. 

_Promises sweet promises  
You kept them from your mind   
Like all the lost forgotten things  
You never seemed to find   
Like all the disappointments   
You displayed upon your shelf   
Now you've got no one to turn to  
You've got no one but yourself  
And you say   
Why?_

Blair sat down on the steps in the building, outside their door and tried to calm himself and get his act together. He didn’t want Jim to know what a wuss he was when it came to certain songs. It’s not like Jim was singing this on purpose. _Was he? Oh good, now I’m doubting myself because Jim is singing a song._

Jim suddenly stopped singing and the door opened up. Jim saw Blair sitting on the stairs and said, “Chief, what’s wrong?” Jim then walked over and sat down beside Blair on the steps. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Blair asked. 

“I promise, now talk to me,” Jim replied. 

“It was the song you were singing. I heard you out in the hallway and that’s one of the sadder songs on the CD. I lost control of my emotions all together. You don’t ever feel this way do you, Jim?”

“I love you so much, Blair and I’m even going to sing the next song for you to cheer you up. 

_I don't care if you won't talk to me, you know I'm not that kind of guy  
And I don't care if you won't walk with me, it don't give me such a cry   
And I don't care about the way you look, you should know I'm not impressed   
'Cause there's just one thing that I'm looking for and he don't wear a dress   
I need a man, I need a man, I need a man, I need a man _

Blair took his face out of his hands and looked at Jim wearing a big smile. “Now, this one I can totally get in to.”

 _Baby, baby, baby don't you shave your legs, don't you double comb your hair  
Don't powder puff, just leave it rough, I like your fingers bare   
When the night comes down, I can turn it 'round, I can take you anywhere   
I don't need love, forget that stuff, you know that I don't care   
I need a man, I need a man, I need a man, I need a man_

Blair started to laugh and moved into Jim’s personal space. Jim was a great singer and Blair liked this song, so much better. 

_I don't need a heartbreaker  
Fifty-faced trouble maker   
Two timing time taker   
Dirty little money maker   
Muscle bound cheap skate   
Low down woman hater   
Triple crossing double dater   
Yella bellied alligator_

Jim was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he sung this song. Blair was now in Jim’s arms and they began to kiss and once Jim pulled away he finished the last of the song. 

_I need a man (Leave me alone)  
I need a man (Don't take me home)   
I need a man (Baby, you're just overblown)   
Hey boy, c'mon, I take you anytime   
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

“I love you so much, Jim.”

“I know you do, Blair and I’ll try to only sing good songs from now on. I adore you and would never say, ‘don’t ask me why’.”

“What do you think about going inside and making love?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds perfect to me, Blair. Just like you.” Jim said as he pulled his lover into the loft and shut and locked the door. 

No one would be asking why about anything. 

The end


End file.
